


The Destroyer of Worlds

by ArgentAzure_i



Category: Bravely Default (Video Game) & Related Fandoms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 13:56:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7895248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArgentAzure_i/pseuds/ArgentAzure_i
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first world, she allowed them to do so many unnecessary things. As the worlds slipped by, she slowly grew better at connecting them. </p>
<p>Airy watches as hundreds and hundreds of people slip away, fade and live again.</p>
<p>Spoilers in story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Destroyer of Worlds

The first world, Airy isn't quite sure what to do. so she ends up only trying with Tiz and Agnès, not trusting Edea, and now Tiz and Agnès are crashing slowly in the Eschalot. Sigh. Well, on to the next world, then...

  


The second world, Airy lets Edea join, and this time the Eschalot is taken command of and they fly to Ancheim. Orthrous is beaten, and as Agnès raises the mark of doom to everyone, Airy feels like laughing  _what is that weak stupid two-headed beast compared to me_ but doesn't. It would be stupid to compromise anything now, and Lord Ouroboros would get mad. Next they go to Florem, and that Airy feels like vomiting in that sappy spiel that Agnès says for Olivia. After that to Eisenberg, and Agnès was so close to death that Airy was terrified, truly. It would not do well for the only vestal left to die. Then, in Eternia, that naive, foolish Edea harmed her own father. Stupid, stupid girl, maiming the one that was trying to save the world. But after they entered the Holy Pillar, Airy felt a twinge of remorse. They had served her well... Ah well. A quick, bloody beautiful death would be reward enough.

  


The tenth world, it is Til that survives, not Tiz. Airy continues anyway, what is one brother or another? She, however, sincerely regrets when they are all killed by Gigas Lech. Til is so, so weak, nothing like his equally foolish brother. Airy can only hope the next world is kinder.

  


The fifteenth world, Edea dies before Airy arrives into that world. Stupid, stupid! Such a pain! Airy was forced to reuse the previous heroes of light. Airy had to deal with all those annoying questions about why had the Great Chasm not sealed away and what happened. Acting the fool was draining and exhausting.

  


Ten worlds later, Ringabel arrives. Airy doesn't trust him, if he remembers anything, it could severely compromise her position. Yet, she grudgingly admits that he is a useful asset in battle and luckily, she gets to kill him before he remembers and flies out to greet a new Agnès.

  


A hundred worlds later, she tries to use Olivia instead of Agnès, and Airy watches as Alternis kills them all. Airy's still seething when she cleans off the blood, but there are new people to trick, so she dumps his body in the chasm and flies out.

  


In the thousandth world, they find out. Airy makes quick work of them and moves on. There are better things to do. She just better not make such a stupid mistake again. 

  


Where had she gone wrong? In the sixth last world? Or in the last world, having been so careless and cocky? Or had it been since the thousandth world, when Agnès made that deadly prayer that echoed across so many worlds? Or had it started with Ringabel? Why had it been the last world? 

  


In her last moments, Airy thoughts of the thousands of warriors of light, thousands of eldritch monsters, thousands of Olivias and thousands of Tils that died over and over again. She would die here, to serve Lord Ouroboros even in death. And that would merely be one Airy. What was one to hundreds of thousands? 

  


Kill them all, Lord Ouroboros. For your noble goals, I would endlessly kill and die for you. 


End file.
